fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium 3/7
Last time on FANDEMONIUM! :Mika Sho: How do you know we can trust him? :Alyssa: I've been watching you all closely. Jake may be a prodigy, but he has neither the motivation nor the ambition to make an aggressive beast such as the thing you described from your vision. :Announcer: I... I see. :Announcer: In light of today's events, there will be no contest today. Enjoy your day off. And, Alyssa. Jake. Thank you. ---- :(DINING HALL. 8:00 AM) Scotch: Holy #$**, it's *hic* HOT in here! Jake: Yeah... remember how I used parts from the air conditioner to save Marley? Marley: Sssssorry, Ssscotch. Scotch: Don't *hic* suppose it's your fault. ---- :(OUTSIDE THE MANSION. 9:00 AM) Announcer: Alright, a few things to settle. Announcer: First of all, Marley is a rotting cat corpse. He will not be of much use as a contestant, and thus I have assigned him the position of Assistant Host. Marley: Yyyyaaay. Announcer: Second, we have eliminations. Announcer: It was a pretty close vote between Speedy and Alice. Speedy: Bwap. Announcer: Alice, I hope you enjoyed yesterday. I'm sorry to inform you that it was your last on this island. Alice: Wha? Noo! Volt: No! I-If I win, I'll let you stay in the mansion. I'm gonna win for you! Jake: Dammit... (Marley escorts Alice out) Koloro: Well, at least we get to keep this adorable lil' guy... (Koloro pats Speedy on the head) Announcer: And now, the contest of the day. It is a fighting contest! Rosa: Can use sword? (draws sword) Announcer: Yes, in fact, you can! The producers have granted us 16 sets of high-tech armor for the sake of this contest. Alyssa: Where do they get all this stuff? Announcer: No idea. But since there's only 16 sets of armor, one contestant from the Yellow Team will have to sit this match out. Trixie: I'll do it. Fighting isn't exactly my area of expertise. (Everyone puts on their armor) ---- :(FYRE vs. JAKE vs. COOKIE vs. SCOTCH) (Fyre shoots a blast of flame towards Scotch) (Scotch dodges, grabs onto the considerably smaller Jake, and shoves him in the way of it) Jake: AUUUUGH! (collapses) (Cookie throws two razor-sharp stale cookies at Scotch and Fyre. Fyre shoots a blast of fire at the cookie, forcing the now-flaming cookie back at Cookie. Scotch simply ducks, and the cookie bounces uselessly off his silver helmet.) Scotch: I reckon it's just *hic* us two now, eh? Fyre: ...yeah. (Fyre throws a fireball at Scotch, who jumps over it. He pulls a bottle of beer from his backpack, smashes it open, and throws it at Fyre) (Fyre, acting on his reflexes, tries to incinerate the bottle; immediately he realizes his mistake, before being hit in the face with a mass of flaming beer and glass.) ---- :(MIKA SHO vs. VOLT vs. PURPLE vs. JANE) (Purple stands uselessly in the middle of the makeshift arena, seemingly unsure what to do. Mika Sho begins to charge a powerful blast of fire.) Volt: Hah! Easy target! (Volt shoots a blast of lighting at Purple. Mika Sho falls to the ground, shaking violently.) Volt: Whaa..?? Where'd he go-- (Volt is kicked to the ground by Purple. Mid-kick, Purple feels the sharp point of an ice axe collide with his skull.) ---- :(WHITE vs. KOLORO vs. FROLO vs. ALYSSA) Alyssa: ...*sigh*. I have no idea how to fight. I'll just surrender here and now. Frolo: Too bad! (Frolo zaps Alyssa, who collapses quickly.) White: Wow, rude much? (Kicks Frolo to the ground) White: Now, where's Koloro? White: You'd think someone as colorful as her would be easy to spot... (Koloro appears behind White and punches him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.) ---- :(LEAH vs. SPEEDY vs. ZANE vs. ROSA) Leah: I… WILL KILL YOU ALL. (Leah grabs her saw and charges at Rosa; Rosa blocks with her sword, but with her other hand Leah grabs a needle and hurls it at Rosa.) Rosa: Urghhh… Zane: ACK! Did you just KILL ROSA!? I’m getting out of here! (begins to fly away) (Leah hurls another needle, this time hitting Zane in the wing) Speedy: BWAP!! Leah: Rgghh.. I’m gonna KILL YOU… PENGUIN… :(HALF AN HOUR LATER…) Leah: So… fast… can’t… hit… Leah: Stupid… penguin. (drops needle) (Speedy begins pecking at Leah) Leah: That doesn’t even hurt, stupid bird! Your beak is ROUND! Announcer: Well. This doesn’t seem to be ending anytime soon, so I’m going to let you both proceed to the final match. Speedy: Bwaaap. ---- :(LEAH vs. KOLORO AND SPEEDY vs. JANE AND SCOTCH) Koloro: Scotch. I propose a temporary truce. We have to defeat Leah before she hurts anyone else. Scotch: *hic* Alright. Y’aren’t on my team but I sure as #$%^ don’t want ya dead. Leah: Rggghhh… (swings saw wildly) (Scotch pulls a beer from his back, smashes the top, and hurls it at Leah; at the same time, Jane swings her ice axe. Leah, attacked from both sides, is unable to dodge both the attacks and collapses in a puddle of beer and glass shards.) Scotch: Now that that’s dealt with, I’m ‘fraid we’re gonna have to fight you two. Koloro: Speedy… we don’t stand a chance. Speedy: Bwap. (Koloro turn invisible; Scotch and Jane charge at Speedy, but are too slow.) Announcer: Seriously? You’re gonna go for another draw? Announcer: …Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter, really. It’s already decided. Since none of the Yellow Team’s members made it to the final round, they’ll be up for elimination. Koloro: B-but what about Rosa and Zane? Will they be okay? Announcer: I told you the armor was high-tech. It protects the wearers from poison, as well as physical attacks. Scotch: Well *hic* that’s a relief. Was getting’ mighty worried. Jane: Announcer, I’m fairly certain that’s not possible. Jake: It isn’t. Announcer: No, no, my employers assured me that it would work. They always know best. Announcer: Anyways, elimination time! Vote off a member of the yellow team. ---- Trixie Cookie Purple Zane Frolo Category:Fandemonium